


A Somewhat Normal Day

by DemonicWings



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Just a normal after school Friday for Reisi and Mikoto.“Is worser even a real word?”“…”“…”“Shut up.”





	A Somewhat Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Reisi and Izumo call each other and I have not rewatched the whole of K in quite a while so if they did call each other by something, I forgot. But seeing as they are kinda close in my fic and considering their personalities, I just made it up.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Reisi, sit here.” Mikoto called, as he patted the top of his desk.

The man in question lifted an eyebrow. “Why?”

School had ended a couple of minutes ago and Reisi was planning to read a few chapters of his book before heading home.

“Doesn’t matter, just c’mere. You can read your book here too.”

Reisi stared at Mikoto for a while more before sighing and getting off his seat to walk towards his boyfriend. Reisi was never one for public affection but since most of his classmates had left the moment the bell rang, the classroom was pretty empty. So he supposed he could take whatever Mikoto was going to do to him without feeling too awkward. When he reached, he merely did as he was told. He boosted himself up the table then made himself comfortable.

“Happy now?” Sarcasm clearly lacing his tone.

Mikoto merely smirked at him before he flopped his head in Reisi’s lap and faced his stomach while throwing his arms around Reisi’s middle. “Mhm, very.” His neck finally wouldn’t hurt when he laid his head down on the damn table that was too low for him.

“Ah.” Reisi sighed. He shook his head in disbelief but didn’t complain. He merely lifted one of his hands to read his book while the other stroked Mikoto’s hair. Mikoto let out a sigh before snuggling closer to Reisi, arms tightening around him.

They stayed like that until Izumo, who went to help his club, came back to grab his bag. Stopping at the door when he saw the position the two of them were in. “Reisi-san?”

Reisi lifted his eyes from his book. “Kusanagi-kun.” Then he looked back to the still sleeping Mikoto. When he moved to shake Mikoto up, Izumo intervened, tone clearly teasing, “Reisi-san, it’s fine. I actually have a date with Seri-chan today, you guys just enjoy.” That would have been kind, if not for the fact that Izumo gave him a cheeky smile as he picked up his bag and walked away.

It was only when the sun had started to set that Reisi decided it was time to go home. “Mikoto.” He called, shaking the red-haired man still peacefully sleeping in his lap. “Mikoto, let’s go home.”

However, Mikoto merely let out a sound that was between a grunt and a whine, arms tightening as he snuggled even closer, “Don’t wanna, here’s comfy.”

Reisi sighed. “Idiot. You may not want to go home but I do. Get up.”

“No.”

“Mikoto.”

“If you let me stay over at your house, I’ll get up.” Okay, now, Mikoto was starting to act like a spoiled child.

“Are you threatening me?”

“Nope. Just giving you a suggestion.” He turned his head to face Reisi, mouth curved in a smirk.

“But you’re not going to let me go until I agree.”

“Yeap.”

Reisi sighed yet again. He was sighing a lot today. “Fine.” Honestly, he could easily fight Mikoto off, he wondered why he didn’t. Maybe it was because he was too lazy today. Or maybe because there was a little part of him that wanted Mikoto to stay over at his house as well, it was a Friday after all.

Mikoto immediately got off Reisi and picked up his bag, leaving the latter lifting an eyebrow at the red head’s eagerness. But he got off the table and picked up his bag nonetheless, making his way to the front gate once he finished checking that he didn’t leave anything important behind. He didn’t look back either, expecting Mikoto to follow him. Not that Mikoto minded anyways, used to the way Reisi acts.

After they both put on their shoes though, Mikoto immediately grabbed Reisi’s hand, entwining their fingers together. Reisi let out a huff, but even so, smiled.

They decided to stop by a restaurant to eat dinner before heading to Reisi’s house. Mikoto had been to Reisi’s house a lot of times before but was only allowed to stay during the weekends. Probably due the fact that Mikoto always had a tight grip, even in his sleep, around Reisi in the mornings, making him unable to get up until Mikoto was fully awake.

“Make yourself at home.” That was the first thing Reisi always said when Mikoto visited. “You want anything to drink?”

“Nah, m’fine.” Mikoto spoke as he threw himself on the couch. Reisi lived alone, so Mikoto didn’t really have to worry about manners or anything like that.

“Suit yourself.” Reisi replied as he went to make tea for himself. “I’m going to finish my homework today. There’s not much after all.”

“What? C’mon Reisi, it’s the weekend, loosen up.”

“Aren’t you going to do yours?”

“Later.”

“Aa. If you do it now though, you’ll have more time to spend with me during the weekend instead of finishing up your homework. That’s too bad, but if you don’t want to do it, I suppose I can’t do anything about it.”

Mikoto kept quiet and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. He tossed and turned for a while, before sitting up in annoyance, Reisi always knew what got him up and moving. “Jerk. Always pulls this card on me.”

Reisi grabbed his tea and made his way to his study table with his homework. Mikoto appeared a few moments later, causing Reisi to smirk in victory. “I thought you didn’t want to do your homework?”

“Shut up. Compared to doing homework, not spending time with you is worser.”

“Is worser even a real word?”

“…”

“…”

“Shut up.”

* * *

After a while, Mikoto practically threw his pen on the table and slammed his head down. “Ugh, I can’t do this anymore, it’s torture.”

Reisi merely chuckled. Mikoto can be pretty cute sometimes. He, of course, had finished his work long ago and was merely watching Mikoto do his.

“Come on, you’re almost there. It’s the last question.”

“I don’t wanna do it anymore. My brain’s tired.”

Honestly, Mikoto was quite literally at the answer already, he just had to do a few more steps and he was done.

“I’ll guide you through it then.”

Mikoto lifted his head up and stared into Reisi’s violet eyes. “The whole thing?” Mikoto asked, tone rivalling that of a spoiled child. Reisi smiled a little at Mikoto’s childishness as he nodded.

“Fine.”

* * *

By the time they were finally done, it was almost time to sleep. Reisi had entered the room after taking a shower, hair still wet and glasses gone. Reisi finished towelling his hair, then looked in Mikoto’s direction, figure blurry due to his eyesight. Mikoto had changed into one of his comfier shirts that he left at Reisi’s house. He could faintly make out that Mikoto was gazing in his direction, automatically assuming he was looking at him. “What?”

There was a pause before Mikoto spoke. “Nothin’.” The red head continued to stare, even as he crossed the room to head towards the bed. It wasn’t uncomfortable or anything but Reisi was curious.

“What.”

Mikoto smiled, Reisi then close enough to see. “Your eyes. They’re beautiful. Your glasses always make it look less pretty. Good for me. I’m the only one that can see them at their best.”

Mikoto had said a lot of things that made him blush when they first starting dating but he grew used to it as their relationship progressed. This one however, was new. “What? No they’re not.” Red stained his cheeks as Reisi stood still, but he looked away, embarrassed. Though, he did hear Mikoto moving off the bed and walking towards him.

He felt Mikoto cupping his face, forcing Reisi to look at him. Their faces were nose to nose as Mikoto rested his forehead on Reisi’s. Throughout this whole process, Mikoto had never broken eye contact with Reisi.

“Yeah they are. Even better up close.”

Before Reisi had a chance to reply, Mikoto had closed the gap and pressed his lips against Reisi’s. He immediately kissed back, whatever he wanted to say was forgotten. They only broke it when air became a necessity.

Reisi was the first to break the silence. “Let’s go sleep?”

Mikoto stared yet again, kissing Reisi with a gentleness that he only reserved for the navy-haired male as he hummed. “Mhm.”

They fell into their usual sleeping position when they were in the same bed. Facing each other, legs entwined. Mikoto wrapped his arms around Reisi protectively while Reisi’s head was tucked under Mikoto’s.

“Good night Mikoto.”

“Night Reisi.”

As he closed his eyes, Reisi wonders what time he should wake up tomorrow. Well, he probably shouldn’t even think about that. Mikoto almost never wakes up until the afternoon. It’s not so bad to sleep in sometimes, he muses. With that thought, Reisi drifted off, a small smile on his face as he felt Mikoto bury his face further into his hair.


End file.
